Batman: Insanity
by Ian Voger
Summary: A Batman novel.


Batman: Insanity  
  
\In*san"i*ty\, n. [L. insanitas unsoundness; cf. insania insanity, F.  
insanite.] 1: The state of being insane; unsoundness or derangement of  
mind; madness; lunacy.  
2: Persistent mental disorders or derangement.  
  
By: Ian Voger  
  
All power of fancy over reason is a degree of insanity.  
-- Johnson.  
  
Evil events from evil causes spring.  
-- Aristophanes  
  
Without grace The heart's insanity admits no cure.  
-- Cowper.  
  
"Don't ever tell anybody anything. If you do you start missing every  
body."  
-- Salinger,  
The Catcher in the Rye  
  
Evil unchecked grows; evil tolerated poisons the whole system.  
-- Nehru  
  
Insanity and evil most times go hand in hand, they're unavoidable. They were, are, and always will be with us, it's a part of the human mind and  
human nature.  
-- Voglesong  
  
There are a thousand hacking at the branches of evil to the one who is  
striking at the root.  
-- Thoreau  
  
Simon's mouth labored, brought forth audible words "Pig's head on a stick." "Fancy thinking the Beast was something you could hunt and kill!" said the head. For a moment or two the forest and all the other dimly appreciated  
places echoed with the parody of laughter. "You knew, didn't you? I'm  
part of you? Close, close, close! I'm the reason why it's no go? Why  
things are what they are?"  
The laughter shivered again.  
-- Golding,  
Lord of the Flies  
  
The children of evil are surely insane.  
-- Moriae  
  
Through avarice, evil smiles; through insanity, it sings.  
-- Anonymous  
  
When dealing with the insane, the best method is to pretend to be sane.  
-- Hesse  
  
"But I don't want to go among mad people," Alice remarked.  
"Oh, you can't help that," said the Cat: "we're all mad here. I'm mad.  
You're mad."  
"How do you know I'm mad?" said Alice.  
"You must be," said the Cat, "or you wouldn't have come here."  
-- Carroll  
Alice In Wonderland  
  
=======================================================  
Prequel =======================================================  
  
The rain. It wasn't something he particularly liked; just something that happened. Often, yet in his mind it helped his image, which made it easier for him in ways. He hated to admit it, but he liked more to see the look of pure terror whenever he came down on somebody, then what would happen after. But that wasn't happening right now, because right now, he was waiting. Then and only then would he be truly satisfied, only then it would be finally over, only then. Just a little longer.  
  
=======================================================  
Chapter 1 =======================================================  
  
One month earlier, 8:00 PM on a Thursday, Gotham Central Park. Not many things could surprise the people who lived in Gotham, even less could make a person run, but when you see an ice beam being projected and covering everything you know there's something wrong and that some thing stands at about 8 feet tall. Mr. Freeze was once a world-renowned scientist in the field of Cryogenics, but after an accident that had striped had away his mind and made him a prisoner to cold, had slowly striped him of his body. So now all that Victor Freeze had left was his head, and inside it was a great and evil mind, stuck inside a body of cold metal.  
Timely start, might be back before 2:00, The Batman thinks to himself as he drops from a 4-story building using his cape to its full advantage, slowing his decent and intimidating all criminals who aren't crazed. He landed with both legs extended, squarely on Freeze's back, and flips back landing on his feet. The hit stuns Freeze but does not knock him down. "I have no quarrel with you Batman." said Victor "What are you doing here Freeze?" spoke the Batman "Same as you I'm sure, but for different reasons." And with that Mr. Freeze pointed his gun and shot Batman's legs freezing them in a block of ice. "I have wasted far to much time with you." Victor Freeze said. He turned to leave as Batman took and electric Bat-a-rang out of his utility belt and hurled it as hard as he could with hopes that it would pierce the metal. It landed where the small of his back should have been, if he had one, and sent out electrical currents that traveled throughout Mr. Freeze's body. He cursed and crashed down to the ground. He then detached his head from his body and with the 6 spiders legs stood up. "You upset me so very much!" The bodiless head said, and with that he sped off leaving Batman to much toil. Looks like a long night, the Dark Knight thinks. After escaping his cold confinement, via Bat Laser, playboy billionaire Bruce Wayne thaws out his legs in a much-needed Jacuzzi hot tub dip, by Alfred's request. He rarely indulges him self in such things at night but it was a quiet night, .too quiet. Which is why he had company, Selina Kyle of all people. Selina Kyle, while unknown to most of the public, has a secret life that few people know about, she was also known as the infamous Cat Burglar, Catwoman, largely due to an incident many years ago. "This is very odd of you Brucey, I hardly see you in the evening, unless you're out on the town." Said Selina, He hated when she called him Brucey, and she knew that. Another thing that bothered him was the way she said "out". "Yes, well uh. I finished my errands sooner than I thought. It's only 9:30." Wayne said. "So. what's new in your life?" "Nothing really it's just that tonight I have some errands to run down in West Central Gotham." She said. That's all he needed to know the rest of the evening went uneventful until she left two hours later, due to a fake reaction Bruce had from some make-believe caviar he had eaten earlier. Bruce soon afterward went to the grandfather clock on the wall and set the time backward, to a series of numbers that were the hour and minute of which his life changed forever, the exact time on his father's watch his parents were murdered. The clock sprung forward on hinges he slipped in just as it shut behind him then took the somewhat long path to the Batcave. He changed into his work clothes and was completely transformed. Now as Batman, he went to the sleek Batmobile and left. All of this took place in the span of 3 minutes and thirty seconds. A dark silhouette stood ominously looking at the Gotham City Museum of Egyptian Artifacts, almost midnight. It moved suddenly and swiftly toward the roof. Before long the phantom like thing found what it was looking for, a skylight that was right above the new exhibit's section. A gloved hand reached out and carefully lifted the latch, and dropped down gracefully landing with ease in a crouching position. There, in front of the dark shape of a person, was the reason why it had come. In the era of kings during the reign Egypt, one of the greatest kings had a cat and when the feline died he had it mummified, then dipped into gold covering every inch of its body. It was passed down the king's line until it was stolen. Quite by accident archeologist found it and now the priceless artifact rests in the Gotham City Museum of Egyptian Artifacts. Then the wisp of shadow went to the wall and stood silent, for another was soon to come. Getting in to the museum was easy, Catwoman thought, but getting out would be another thing. Catwoman slinked over to the new exhibits section, and looked for the golden cat. When she found it she marveled at its beauty. "They are making this too easy for Me." she whispered. She used one long finger to cut a hole into the glass and she took up the cat and replaced it with a stone that had the approximate weight of the cat. She turned to leave when she heard a noise that made her blood stop cold. "Catwoman." said the Dark Knight "Hello Batman, it's always a pleasure seeing you." said Catwoman "Selina, I'll give you two options, One I take the cat by force and bring you down to the GCPD, or you can put the cat back and give me some information. There is something I don't know that I think I should. Something has been stirring in the underworld." Batman said. He could tell she was thinking of running, but then she replaced the cat and the stone. "What is it that you want to know?" Catwoman said. She knew, but Catwoman thought she'd play with him for a while then take the golden cat. Batman lifted up his hand and then pressed a button; a shrill alarm went off in the room. "The police will be here in less then a minute you won't be able to take the cat and leave, now talk." said Batman "You know you take all the fun out of this. All right all I know is that two of your favorite rouges are doing something together. Joker is in the midst of striking some kind of deal with Bane." Said Selina there were sirens out side the door and a muffled voice on a loud speaker Batman looked at the door for a second. "What kind of.." he started to say, but she had departed. The golden cat was still sitting in its glass cage, Batman turned and left. Santa Prisca, South America, Bane's island, one week previous. In Bane's eyes she was kind of cute, in that insane crazy type of way, but he did like the blond pig tales. He also thought she could be quite annoying. Business is business though so he endured her. "Hola!" she said in the worst Spanish that Bane had ever heard, it sounded more like New York slang. "Señorita Quinn." he said "No silly, I'm Harley!" she said He was a very patient man after being through the hell that was the prison Cavidad Oscuro, the life sentence in that hell for the transgressions of his father passed down to him, an unborn child, he should be, but something about her just grinded his nerves. A dark tanned waiter came over to there table breaking Bane's thoughts of his horrible past. Bane then waved over another waiter, and the waiter gave him a cigar and lit it. "Care for one, it's my own brand." Bane asked "Nah, I don't smoke. well, yea I don't smoke. But Mista J does, I'll take one for him." she said. The second waiter went and got a cigar case. "What will you be having Miss?" said the first waiter in a very thick accent. "Ummmmm, I'll have the Steak," said Harley "And how would you like that." he said "Bloody" she said "And for you, the usual?" said the waiter, a nod of the head was the only response from Bane and with that the waiter sped off. "Now, lets get down to business, what exactly does he want from me, he's only hinted over the brief conversations we've had but I think I get the jest of it." he said.  
  
"Just, a couple of things." Harley Quinn said  
  
"Like." said Bane "He wrote them down here," She slid him a piece of paper, " He said he'd write it down because, he said something about me being. in. inc. incom. incompa." "Incompetent?" asked Bane. "Incompetent, yea dat's it, incompetent." Harley said.  
  
"This is quite shocking, did he mention a fee?" Bane said as he looked over the paper.  
  
"No, he said, Depending on the quality of your work, after it's done I'll pay you what you deserve." She said reading word for word off her hand. Bane scoffed at the last thing she said, "He knows my reputation, he knows the quality of my work, but we'll see. Señori. err Harley, when does The Joker want these services?" Bane asked "Soon, he said after I come back he'll let you know." she said "Good." Bane finished. To Bane's liking they ate the rest of there dinner in silence. Except for her playing with her food, and to think this women was once a criminal psychiatrist. Bane had time to meditate. This job would be a little challenging, but not hard, just fun.  
  
=======================================================  
Chapter 2 =======================================================  
  
Gotham fashion district, penthouse sweet number 34, shortly after a false alarm was reported at the Gotham museum of Egyptian artifacts on the Gotham nightly news. The night was getting late nearing 1:00; soon he would go to bed the short round man thought. He was wrong he wouldn't be going to bed anytime soon. He slipped out of his clothes and put on his silk sleeping gown. He went over to the side bar of his penthouse suit and poured him self another Brandy, then opened the humidor and chose a finer tobacco of his pitifully small selection, then lit it with a candle on the table. He tried to be upscale, but failed. Why? He is and will always be a criminal, most of his felonious ways bled through the charade of money. "Umm. Mr. Cobblepot Sir? I'm leaving now I'll see you tomorrow ok?" said John "Yes, yes. Lock up on your way out and don't disturb me again tonight." Said Oswald Cobblepot he rested for a while and started to lie down when he heard somebody. "Cobblepot." this new voice said in a dark and rasping voice from the deeps of ones nightmares. "I SAID DON'T DISTURB M." he started to say but then he realized. "Oh sh." said the frightened little fat man as a shadow stepped out from the window. "You've no right to be here," he started to say as he reached out for one of his umbrellas. "Get out. ugh, ahh." Oswald was lifted up at the neck of his robes by one impossible strong arm, which dangled him out of the window. "Penguin, do not play games with Me." the man said as he started to loosen his grip. "Ok, ok would you put," gulp, "me down first?" said the criminal known as the Penguin, because of his resemblance of one. Batman withdrew his hand and threw the Penguin on the bed, but because of his girth, the Penguin bounced off of it and landed against a wall then he fell to the floor. After Batman and he had a little chat about two other known criminals, the Penguin locked his window where Batman had left and said to nobody in particular, "I should be used to that by now." And dashed over to his cigar that was burning a nice little hole in the new carpet. Not again, Alfred Pennyworth thought to himself as he looked down at the keyboard with a big white splotch on it. This must be the third time this week. He walked to the other side on the huge cavern to get the disinfectant and clothe in which to clean with. From up stairs what sounded like a noisy refrigerator was faintly heard Alfred took two steps back and then the sleek looking vehicle sped to a stop right in front of him. The top slid back and Batman hoped out. "I trust your run in with Selina went well, Master Bruce?" asked Alfred. "Yes and No." was the only response from Batman. He went over to the bank of computers and started typing away. "If I might be so bold as to ask you what you mean by that Sir, would you answer it?" Alfred asked as he walked to the unused keyboard and started to clean. "I stopped Catwoman and got information, the Penguin as well, but not good information," he said, "It seems that Bane and the Joker are together in some thing, something big." "That is most unfortunate. I still have light bruises from that brute, Bane." he said the last word with much destine. "That was a long time ago, how could you still have bruises from him?" Bruce asked "Need I remind you that not everybody, especially an old coot like myself, is in the spectacular condition of your self? Also I never implied if the bruises were physical or not." said Alfred "You got me there, tell Tim when he comes over to research what I have up for him. I'm going down to some of the bars to see if I can find anything else out about this thing with those two." he said as he got up and took off his cape and cowl. "Not going in the usually garb?" said Alfred "No, Matches Malone seems to work best at favored hangouts." said Bruce, but now with a fake scar over his left eye and a match sticking out of his mouth. He got in to dirty jeans and a black muscle long sleeved tee shirt with a black cap to top it off. He left with out saying good-bye. After he finished cleaning the keyboards, Alfred began to dust the gym weights, which weren't really that dusty because of the use they get. When he got to the 90-pound free weights, Tim Drake the 3rd Boy Wonder came through the secret entrance, the rubber boots of his costume muffled his footsteps. "Ah master Tim, you just missed Bruce. Though he said for you to check something for him, it's on the 7th computer to your right." he said "Thanks Alfred," he sat down and started reading the message that was left for him, "any idea why Bruce wants me to check up on all the moving vans and vehicles for construction moving rentals?" Tim asked "I would presume that it would have something to do with his recent discovery." Alfred said "Oh yeah, what's that?" he asked "That Bane and Joker are working together." said Alfred "What!?!" Tim said shocked. "Shocking isn't it? Yes, well I am going up stairs do you wish anything?" Asked Alfred "Nah, I have a test in a couple of hours, I might be able to catch a few Z's before then if I do this quickly." Tim replied "Very well master Tim, Goodnight." Alfred said. He then went up the stairs. Tim stared into space a little deep in thought, and then he began to type. He stopped, picked up the phone and dialed a series of numbers and waited for somebody to pick up, nobody did as was to be expected. "You've reached the Grayson residence leave a message." Beep. "Dick? Hey, it's me, umm I ahh just wanted to tell you something about the weather. If reports are true then we could be in for a storm, but don't tell any body I told you. Especially Him, he wouldn't want me to worry you. Call me back and I'll fill you in on the details. Later man, bye." He hung up the phone, sighed and went back to work. As it turns out he never got a chance to get any sleep.  
  
=======================================================  
Chapter 3 =======================================================  
  
The place reeked of everything unholy and fowl. In one corner there was evidence that a homeless person used as a restroom, there were a few ladies of the night, and it was so smoky that you could barley see. But Matches didn't care, because he was on the hunt. In the dark dingy bar there were only a few big people but more of the smaller types, none would be a problem, unless they were armed, and then they were a hazard to people around them. The trick to disguise in Matches eyes was not just one thing, for one you have to know everything about the person you become, their feelings, there history, their behavior. Another thing was you have to blend into your surroundings; you had to lose your humanity and your individualization and become part of the scenery. Lastly you wanted to stand out a little to have people want to forget you, to have subhuman- importance was key, and a scar did a nice job of it. He saw plenty of shady people but none that he thought would know anything, but then in the tiny transmitter in his ear he heard something that peeked his interested. "Yeah but. like what would the boss think when he finds out that were busting up bars for a little money? I mean he might flip and." A tall stocky man said in a hushed whisper and made a hand gesture that resembled a gun and pulled an imaginary trigger. They were sitting across the room at the end of the bar as Matches listened from the other side of the room and rested against a wall. "The Boss don't care about us no more, he's all tied up with that big guy with the mask." Another said as he shifted his coat briefly and for a second Matches could see the shiny reflections of duel Intergram sub machine guns. With that he went into action. He walked up to the bar and ordered a drink and sat down next to the two would be robbers. The taller of the two stood up and started for his gun, Matches punched him with his right fist and continued to go around into a spinning left backfist for the second one. They were both knocked out. "Your welcome." he said to the barkeep. Matches dropped some money on the table and walked out. The brisk air was a nice relief to the inside of that bar. He needed some answers, and nobody knew anything, this was very unsettling to him on many levels. As he walked the sidewalk he was thinking of all the possible scenarios. One: They were going to double their efforts in order to "break" him, with their combined strengths they most probably could, but the Joker likes to play with me. He wouldn't want to just kill and end it quickly; he derives some sick pleasure from putting me through hell. Two: They were planning the heist of the century. The Joker had quite a lot of money, and Bane owned an island so that was out, unless they needed money for something really big, like mass genocide or something along those terms. Witch brings us to number three, A massacre of some sort, killing as many people in as little time as possible. He didn't want to think about it, but it wasn't improbable. While he was thinking he didn't notice that the two thugs from the bar were following him until one of them said something.  
"So like I was saying Harry, those were my last pieces man, we're totally screwed, wait a second is that who I think it is?" "Hey, you're right, it's that guy from the bar. Hey pal, your going to be real sorry you did that. c'mon Bill." the man said as he ran up behind Matches, the other one right behind him. Matches dropped to his hands and twirled both of his legs in a semi circle; they connected with the right amount of force and impact on the back of Harry's knees that sent him sprawling into the unforgiving side of a dumpster. With the momentum of the swing Matches got up on his left foot and continued to pivot round in to a powerful right legged back kick into Bills chest, it was a couple feet before he finally landed. But by that time Harry had gotten up and ran again at Matches this time wielding the top of a broken glass beer bottle like a two handed sword. Harry brought his hands up to give an over head strike and started to bring it down when Matches grabbed both of his wrists, sidestepped, pulled and twisted Harry's arms to send him head over heals landing roughly on the cement and finished with a jab to the gut. Matches just withdrew his arm as Bill grabbed him from behind in a bear hug and lifted him off the ground and pressed Matches against a wall squeezing the breath out of his body. Bill squeezed harder as Matches looked for an opening; he tried to elbow Bill in the head but couldn't get enough speed to do any damage. Matches concentrated on what was happening, looking for a rhythm in what was Bills offence. There, he found it, while pressing and lifting Bill pushed against the wall every five or so seconds, this was to get a better grip on Matches, if he could use the wall to his advantage it would break the hold. Sure enough Bill pushed against the wall and Matches shot his arms up breaking the bear hug as he fell he contorted his body in a U shape and he could do backward roll. Jumping to his feet he landed three blows on Bill, one rising right handed uppercut to the torso, one left legged roundhouse kick to the temple, and one light jab to the Adams apple a very painful and very effective move. Bill crumpled to the sidewalk next to Harry. Matches could see and hear the sirens of a police car, somebody must have heard or seen the tussle and called the police. With that he sped off into the ally way leapt on to a crate and cleared the wooden fence with a single bound. After he made sure no one was following he started home.  
  
=======================================================  
Chapter 4  
=========================================================  
Only minutes after Tim got home, which was around 4:07 he got a call from "The Man". He walked in to the cave and saw Bruce typing away at an computer.  
"Sit." Batman said, Tim walked over and sat down next two him.  
"What's up?" Robin said with a yawn.  
"Did you notice anything when you were looking at the rental information?" asked Batman  
"Not really, one funny thing though. A whole bunch of people on this date almost at the same time too." said Robin as he put his finger to the touch screen.  
"Steven Darkmen, Ryan Evils, Kurt Iowa, Eric Landers, Oliver Manson, Jack Stone. Notice anything now?" Batman asked  
"Hold on, S, R, K, E, O, J. Whoa, I don't know if this is just coincidence or not but doesn't the first letters spell out J O K E R S?" Robin said  
"No coincidence. Look at the last names." Batman said  
"D, E, I, L, M, S. Lets see, oh I think I know it. It has to be, S, M, I, L, E, D, right? What do you think it means?" said Robin.  
"That's what you're going to find out for me tomorrow." said Batman.  
"You dragged me out of bed to hear this?" Robin exasperatedly replied.  
"You weren't in bed." Batman said without looking away from the computer he was still typing at.  
"Ugg, good night." Robin replied.  
"Don't forget to study." said Batman as Robin left the cave.  
Gotham High School, 7:40 am Friday morning, Homeroom. Tim Drake again missed his name when his HR teacher, Mr. Anderson called it. Mr. Anderson came pulled him aside.  
"This is the eight time this week that you have fallen asleep, I don't know how that's even possible because you've missed two days this week. But even with your sleeping habits you still manage to maintain an A average in all your courses witch not to mention are all advanced. Look what I'm trying to say is there any thing you want to tell me? Are you leading a double life?" Asked the teacher.  
"No! What? No, no." Tim said looking shocked.  
"Your sure your not on drugs?" Mr. Anderson asked.  
"Ohh," Tim breathed out a sigh of relief "Yeah Mr. Anderson, I'm sure." he said.  
"Ok, if there's ever anything you want to talk about come to me, we're here to help you, we're not out to get you. Go on get to class before your late." Said Mr. Anderson. "Ok, I will. Thanks." Tim said as he went off to his first period class. As the day continued Tim got himself into a heated discussion with an attractive redhead who went by then name of "Sparks" whom not to mention was one grade above him. When Tim exchanged phone numbers with Sparks he could tell she was interested in him, she had soft but vibrant red hair and clear blue eyes; Tim almost called her Barbara once during their chat because of the similar features to Barbara Gordon. Tim was fairly new to the whole dating thing, still very green. But he knew somebody who could help him immensely. Dick Grayson was the original Robin, and he still continues to fight crime after he and Bruce went their separate ways, only now he goes under the alias Nightwing. He tries to stay out of Gotham and Gotham business as much as possibly for obvious reasons. But on occasion he did have to go in and "meddle" as somebody once put it. Now was one of those times if what people are saying is true, then Gotham needs all the help it can get, Batman needs all the help he can get, and who better to help then his first apprentice.  
"So, why are you in my city?" asked Nightwing on the top of a complex over looking the harbor in the sister city to Gotham, Blüdhaven.  
"I already told you about Sparks, don't you listen?" Robin said looking indignantly at his friend.  
"That's easy your in high school, but first what was the real reason your here, and don't say just to see my pretty face."  
"Modest as ever. Well there was the other thing, I was wondering if you heard anything about Joker and Bane?"  
"I did, and it's not looking good. I'm sure you saw the rental stuff. But that's not all; aside from those six rentals there are some recruiters. They're looking for thugs for hirer, and they're getting a lot with the money that there throwing around. I can't be sure that there working for Joker and Bane, but I'd be willing to bet it."  
"Man, you'd think we would know more, what with the worlds greatest detective and all."  
"You know my feelings on that. Oh and as for the other thing what's her name. umm, Lights?"  
"Sparks."  
"Right, right, that's real simple, two things first one, be your self. Next and this is real important maybe the most important and unknown thing ever. oh wait a sec, yup that's them. I've been tracking some drug cartels and they just got their shipment." He said as he got up and put away the binoculars. "Catch you later, don't follow me."  
"Oh, umm ok bye. hey, hey, wait a minute what was that important thing?!?" said Robin as Nightwing leapt down to the harbor. But Dick was already gone, and Tim was alone, no better then he was before he made the trip down to Blüdhaven.  
  
=========================================================  
Chapter 5 =========================================================  
Saturday morning, Arkham Asylum, cell 34. Pamela Isley, Aka Poison Ivy, had just perfected an herb mixture that when breathed in you would fall into a deep sleep for many hours. Since she created it and it called for some of her blood she was immune to it, all she had to do was put the last ingredient, her saliva, in and anybody in the vicinity within breathing distance of it would be out. She slipped the powered form in a napkin and put it her sleeve. It was time for Pamela's walk with two armed guards. When they came they checked her and put cuffs on her wrists and on her ankles. She went with them, she had been on good behavior lately so it was kind of a lax situation, but when she got to the vent that led down to the guards recreation room she fell spit and dropped the napkin into the vent, both guards didn't notice the napkin, because they were already asleep. She took the keys from one of the guards and freed herself. Now for plan B she thought. She backtracked to the other cellblocks, and started systematically unlocking each one. First was Edward Nigma or The Riddler, as he likes to call himself. Next was Jervis Tech who was also know as The Mad Hatter, next was Killer Crock, then Jonathan Crane The Scarecrow, and so on until she got to Harvey Dent, Two Face.  
"Hey Harvey." Poison Ivy  
"Let me outta here now Ivy." Two Face said in a low gravely voice. Who was thumbing a two-headed coin one was normal, the other was scratched and burned almost beyond recognition.  
"Well seeing how you've been treating me and the others I'd have to flip on that one."  
"Christ, you even let out the Ventriloquist and not me? The guy talks to a sock on his hand! Let me out." He said almost pleadingly and had lost the gravely tone.  
"Good heads you go free, bad heads well. you stay." Pamela said in a mock sincerity voice.  
"Fine." Two Face said. He was near the glass so Poison Ivy could see. He nervously, and cumbersomely placed the coin on his thumb due to the fact that he was still in hand cuffs. With a well-practiced motion flipped it into the air, round and round it went as it reached its apex and started to come down. Harvey caught it in his right hand and slapped it on top of his left. He smiled because he could feel the scratched side on the back of his left hand. Dent lifted his right hand to show Pamela that it was indeed good heads.  
"Well that must feel pretty good right now, eh Harvey?" Ivy said "But unfortunately for you I'm not bound to that damn coin." Poison Ivy said as she dropped the keys right in front of Two Faces door. She turned and never looked back. Eventually Harvey would coax The Black Mask into freeing him, but he swore that if given the chance he would bestow the same courtesy to Poison Ivy that she gave him.  
"Ok, now what?" Said a flustered Edward Nigma.  
"Well, with all of us here I'm sure we can get out of this hell hole," Poison Ivy said "Crock could you do the honors?" Killer Crock grinned and nodded, he then started punching the thick glass door that separated them from the outside world. Others joined in using any thing, benches trash bins, a sock, everything. By now it was a race against time, the silent alarm had gone off, they all knew it, but this was no haphazard escape plan, the inmates have been planning this for a long time, they noted the patterns of the guards, Saturdays most of the guards had off, to go home to their families and so fourth. Also they monitored the time it took for the police to travel up to Arkham through other failed attempts. This time they were ready, this time they were going to make it.  
".126 in progress, silent alarm tripped in Arkham Asylum, no reports from any Arkham administrators, sending two squad cars." crackled out of the police scanner that Alfred was listening to in the shiny black limousine in front of the Wanecorp. He picked up his cell phone, and used speed dial No. 2.  
"Sorry to bother you sir, but I though you would like to know that you might have an urgent AA meeting, at 1:26. Yes, two of them are on there way there. Very well sir." Alfred closed his cell phone and put it down, awaiting Bruce's arrival.  
Running down the corridors was quite a challenge for Harvey Dent; he found himself back in the same place twice. But then he found his way to the side entrance, there was a jagged hole in the glass, with a little blood around the edges, he'd halve to jump through it to avoid getting cut, but he could kill himself if he missed. Time to flip again. Good heads he went through carefully but getting all cut up, Bad heads he'd jump through. Two Face pulled out the coin and flicked it in the air. Just as it had hit its ark he heard the sequel of breaks. He snatched it out of midair and slapped in on his hand, Bad heads was looking up at him. Two Face took immediate action, he backed up three paces and took the hole at a run, and he managed to dive through it with only some torn clothing. He got up and started to go towards the back of the building. He could hear foot steps so he slowed down, he looked around the corner and saw a young cop with his gun drawn out, walking away from Dent. There was no time to flip on this one, Harvey went right up behind Gotham finest and used his handcuffs to his advantage. The cop instinctively put his hands up to his thought and Two Face grabbed his gun and held it to the cops' head.  
"What's your name kid." Dent said  
"E-, E-, Ed." Said the cop.  
"I knew a guy named Ed once. Ok, here's the deal you get me out of here and you go on to live the rest of your life. Got it?" Said Two Face  
"Y-, Y-, Yeah." Ed said.  
"You got a stuttering problem or something? Never mind, where's your car?" Harve asked  
  
"Over there." Ed spoke as he pointed a shaky finger. Two Face walked toward the car with the gun, and the cop tightly in his grasps.  
"You got the keys." Dent rasped  
"Yeah, here it's the silver one." Ed pulled out a key ring with a couple of keys. Harvey snatched them with his free hand and continued on toward the squad car. Two men and one female police officer were looking around the grounds of Arkham when they saw Two Face dragging the rookie cop, and choking him with his hand cuffs pointing a gun to his head.  
"Ok, Ladies and Gentlemen, I have here a fine escape route with wet ears here, so if you don't do any thing stupid nothing stupid will happen." Harvey said, he got to the car and opened the door. "On seconded thought."  
Three flashes of light, three defining booms, and three fallen police officers in the line of duty.  
"B-, B-, But you said." Ed started.  
"I lied, but you know what?" Two Face said, he put his gun to Ed's stomach and pulled the trigger. "I'd say you have a fifty-fifty chance of living so look on the bright side." He got in the car and drove away, leaving three dead cops and one dying cop in his wake.  
  
=========================================================  
Chapter 6  
=========================================================  
  
BUM BUMM BUUUUUM! 


End file.
